1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to generating an audio motion feedback, e.g., providing audio motion feedback to a user interacting with a simulated three-dimensional (“3D”) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Simulated three-dimensional (“3D”) environments have become a standard part of modern life and the World Wide Web. One prominent example of a simulated 3D environment is a 3D virtual world. A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with computer generated characters or with one another via avatars. An avatar may provide a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world. The simulated virtual worlds usually are made to comprise features that are similar to a real world, e.g., having physical features such as trees, streets, buildings, rooms, hallways, and the like.
Another example of a simulated 3D environment is in the field of video games. A player may manipulate the movement of a character within the simulated 3D environment of the video game. However, use of simulated 3D environments is not limited to the web or gaming. For example, in the real estate industry a simulated 3D environment can simulate a walk through of a house, whether the house already exists or has not been built yet.
The simulated 3D environments are largely visual, meaning that objects within the simulated 3D environment are represented primarily through images. Audio often serves only as an afterthought. For example, to determine a location in a simulated virtual world, the user would often use tools, such as maps, compasses, and appearances of a surrounding environment. However, such tools are inherently visual. Even communications between users and/or characters of simulated 3D environments are often performed via online chat and such communications do not involve audio support.